


Drarry-The light, The Dark and The Laughter

by Vixens_thoughts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Community: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook Group, Drarry Writober 2018, F/M, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 14,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixens_thoughts/pseuds/Vixens_thoughts
Summary: Just a bunch of random drabbles, some fluffy, some fun and some a little bit dark.





	1. magic

Magic

  
Perhaps it was magic Harry thought, a magic he hadn’t known of, despite the many trials he had faced. Magic, that made his eyes widen and his mouth fall open. Magic that felt like receiving a static shock; surprising and unexpected. Unexpected definitely described Malfoy approaching him after his trial, head bowed as he said thank you without a trace of mockery or arrogance.

  
It felt like magic Harry thought, magic that burned like fire, coursing though his veins and pounded in his ears, as he pushed aside the younger Gryffindors, glaring at them before reaching his hand out to Malfoy. Malfoy; who was prone on the ground, looking small, scared and bruised. Harry pulled him to his feet before throwing an arm protectively over the blondes shoulder and leading him down the corridor.

  
It must be magic Harry decided, a warm magic that filled him whenever Draco was near, magic that made him smile and laugh and forget their dark past. Draco must feel the magic too because he was smiling, a small smile at first, a tiny curl upwards at the corners of his mouth that slowly became a Cheshire grin, spanning from ear to ear and reaching his eyes. Draco laughed as well, a deep chuckle this time, not like the one time Harry had been trying to cheer him up and tickled him, which resulted in high pitched giggles as he squirmed and tried to push Harry’s hands away.

  
Harry knew it had to be magic, the magic of alcohol, which lowered inhibitions and caused rash behaviour that told you anything was possible. Magic was why, stood in the 8th year common room Draco pressed a kiss to Harrys cheek and whispered I love you Harry, before with a smile he turned and staggered off to his dorm room. It was a different magic, a stronger magic, that when Draco came up to him the next morning, red faced and stuttering about it being a mistake, Harry grabbed the front of Dracos robes, kissed him firmly on the lips and said I love you too.

  
Harry was thankful for magic, magic that made him feel safe as he wrapped his arms tighter around Draco as they prepared to sleep, the magic Draco had, that chased away Harry’s nightmares, as if the blonde was a talisman capable of warding off all the evil in the world. He was thankful again when he woke up with Draco's warm body curled against him, a feeling of peace and happiness filling him each time the sun rose and Draco was still there, it must be magic.

  
Harry was amazed by magic, as he slipped a gold band on Draco’s finger, followed a few minutes later by him leaning forward to kiss his husband, lips barely touching because they were both smiling too much. It had to be magic, after all harry thought, love really is magical.


	2. Potion

“Considering the trouble that occurred during the trials after the first war it has been decided that the laws surrounding the use of veritaserum will be suspended for those who have the dark mark” said the new Minister of Magic; Shacklebolt, sending a jolt of fear through Draco. He struggled as a hand gripped his jaw tightly and the tasteless potion was forced into his mouth. Unable to prevent it Draco swallowed a mouthful before his face was released.

“Mr. Malfoy you took the dark mark, I want you to tell me why?” the Minister asked. Draco pressed his lips together and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight the potion but it was no use, and his words were hissed out through clenched teeth and echoed round the room.

“Because I was scared, I didn’t want to die, didn’t want my parents to die, not because of me.” He glared up at the minister trying to appear brave even as he trembled with fear.

“Does that mean you don’t share the views on blood status Voldemort had?”

“Not anymore” Draco said flinching at the name, “not after everything I saw, everything I did, I’m not a killer.”

“Is it because you are not a killer that you lowered your wand after being instructed to kill Albus Dumbledore?” “No” Draco sighed slumping back in the chair, he didn’t have the energy to fight anymore not the questions and not the potion, “I lowered my wand because he gave me a choice, he gave me a chance.”

“You make it sound like you didn’t have a choice, why then did you choose to lie about the identity of Mr. Potter when he was bought to your home?” Draco’s eyes widen as panic set in but too late, the words were already pouring out of him, unstoppable, each one slicing into his heart tearing it to shreds. “Because he had to win, had to kill that fucking monster, had to keep going, keep living or there would be no reason for me to live. Because…because I love him, I’ve loved him for years and I fucking hate it.” Draco curled forward to hide his face, the room fell silent everyone too shocked to speak, then a voice called out, one Draco recognised but he kept his head down unwilling to look up.

“I would like to speak”

“Indeed Mr. Potter and what would you like to say?” the minister asked.

“I want you to give him a chance” Draco’s head whipped up looking at Potter who stood facing Shacklebolt.

“Why?”

“Because everyone deserves a chance, because he was a child in the war, no different than me and my friends, forced to do things no child or adult should have to do, because if you give him a chance I guarantee he will surprise you” Potter turned, eyes locking with Draco’s, a smile forming on his face “after all he’s never failed to surprise me”.


	3. Heat

Harry always thought Malfoy was cold, his icy glare, skin as pale as snow, even his platinum blond hair was almost white. Not to mention he often acted even more cold hearted than the symbol of his Hogwarts house. Malfoy was every inch the ice prince, as the Slytherins had nicknamed him. Except right now, pinned as he was beneath Harry the ice prince was melting. His hair falling forward into his face, the gel that usually held it back removed by Harry’s hands. His lips swollen and shiny with spit from desperate kisses now seemed incapable of forming his trademark smirk. The insults he delivered with contempt were replaced with breathy gasps, soft moans and Harrys name. Before Malfoy had spat Harry’s name like a curse, now it was being whispered like a prayer. His back was arched upwards seeking to press their bodies closer together as Harry thrust deeper. Malfoy’s grey eyes burned with lust, flashing silver like steel in sunlight; his usually pale skin was damp and flushed with arousal. A trail of dark red and purple marks spread across his neck and collarbones, marks left by Harry’s mouth and teeth. Malfoy's hands gripped onto Harry’s shoulders, digging in hard enough to leave bruises, were hot enough to feel like Harry was being branded. Harry had been wrong because Malfoy wasn’t cold, not at all; he burned like a fire, like an inferno, like fiendfyre, consuming anyone in his path. So Harry did the only thing he could and willingly let himself be consumed by Draco’s heat, safe in the knowledge he would never be cold again if they were together.


	4. Public

Standing in Harry’s kitchen I watch him pace back and forth, his hands raking through his hair every few minutes making it look even more frightful than usual.

“Do you really think this is a good idea?”

I roll my eyes, crossing the short distance between us to wrap my arms around his neck, forcing him to pause while resisting the urge to try and flatten his hair, knowing it was impossible. “Yes, you and I both know we wouldn’t have been able to keep our relationship a secret for long, especially with the way the press is always sniffing around you.”

“I know, which is why I’m not happy having one of those vultures in my home for an exclusive interview” Harry muttered, green eyes narrowing in a slight frown as he places his hands on the small of my back.

“Oh grow up Potter, for Merlin’s sake it’s one reporter, hand chosen by us because he has a reputation for being honest and fair.”

“Don’t Potter me Malfoy, after all the crap Rita Skeeter has put me through over the years, can you blame me for wanting to stay away from the whole lot of them.”

“That’s why you, or should I say we, are being interviewed by Mr. Fernsby, as for Skeeter, not only do you have my permission but I actively encourage you to hex that nosey old bint if she comes anywhere near you. In fact if I see that cockroach crawling around I’ll forget how expensive my shoes are and step on her myself.” Harry throws his head back and laughs while I smirk up at him pleased that I can cheer him up no matter how bad of a mood he’s in.

“Beetle, her animagus form is a beetle and there is no way you’d risk ruining your shoes.” Though he’s stopped laughing, his lips are pulled into a large smile, one that still sometimes takes my breath away. I raise one eyebrow and give him a smirk before moving one of my arms from his neck. Resting it against my forehead in an over dramatic pose I swoon slightly in his arms.

“Alas you’re right, perhaps I can get Granger’s cat to eat her instead.” I wink at harry who chuckles and shakes his head tightening his hold on me, as he presses us closer together my hand moves back around his neck.

“No more evil plots Draco, besides it wouldn’t work I’ve already tried, Hermione was livid when she found out.” We’re both chuckling now, arms wrapped tightly around each other, faces close enough that our noses brush; I tilt my head hoping to steal a kiss when there’s a knock at the door. The relaxed atmosphere disappears in a second and Harry looks stressed and much too serious as he releases me, stepping away. Worried he was having second thoughts about doing the interview I said the one thing that would stop him from backing out.

“Scared, Potter?”

“You wish.”


	5. Book

“Where is it?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“My journal Pansy, I know you took it and if it’s not back in my possession in the next minute I will peel the flesh from your bones and feed it to the bloody thestrals.”

“Ooh, nice imagery there Drake, if a touch over dramatic.” Honestly who was he trying to fool, they both knew he’d rather cut his own arm off than hurt her. That wasn’t to say Draco was harmless, he was a Slytherin after all and her latest prank wouldn’t go unpunished.

“Dammit, I’ve told you to stop calling me that, now tell me where you’ve put my journal and you better not of read it.”

“Are you worried I’ve read all about your crush on Potter and the naughty things you want to do with him?” She watched as Draco’s face went red from the tips of his ears all the way down his neck, smirking at him when he didn’t deny it.

“Alright, you’ve had your fun and a good laugh, now give it back.” “Can’t do that, I gave it to Potter, you wouldn’t tell him how you feel so I did it for you.” An expression of pure terror appeared on Draco’s face the blush disappearing leaving behind skin even more pale that usual. She had expected him to get angry and start shouting about all the horrific ways he planned to kill her, him being so quiet scared her. She reached out towards him but Draco bolted towards the common room exit, with a curse Pansy gave chase, stopping next to him at the brick wall that had began to shift into an archway. “Draco please...” Pansy’s words trailed off when she saw Potter stood on the other side of the archway with a familiar black leather book in his hand.

“Look Potter it was just a joke.”

“Not a very funny one.” Potter said cutting off Draco and fixing Pansy with a dark look before turning to Draco and holding out the journal towards him. “Parkinson gave this to me earlier, I’ve been waiting here for you to come out so I could return it, don’t worry I haven’t read it.” Draco looked at Potter with suspicion taking the journal and pressing it to his chest. “Honestly I didn’t read it, that would be an invasion of privacy, and I have no desire to read about what you and your girlfriend get up to.” Pansy was sure the look of disgust on her face matched Dracos.

“EW no, anyway Draco’s gay.” It was a shame Draco missed the spark of interest on Potter’s face at her confession because he was glaring at her.

“You have 5 seconds to start running and you better run fast because when I catch you I am going to burn you at the stake then sit back and enjoy the sound of your screams.” Pansy was already sprinting down the corridor before he finished speaking.


	6. Quill

Harry potter hated Draco Malfoy, and he hated sweets, well not treacle tart obviously, and chocolate frogs were nice and ice mice were ok. Perhaps it was more accurate to say Harry hated sugar quills and Draco Malfoy and really boring classes because it meant Harry got distracted. Currently he was sat in history of magic which was beyond boring; in fact this is where boredom came to die. Also Professor Binns paid no attention to the students in his class which was at this moment causing a real problem for Harry because Malfoy was eating a sugar quill. Normally Malfoy would discreetly eat them in class; right now he was being incredibly obvious about it. Harry watched as Malfoy ran the tip of his tongue from where his hand held the quill to the end before sticking half of it completely in his mouth and sucking, sucking hard enough that his cheeks hollowed. The sodding prat even had the nerve to close his eyes while doing so, the expression on his face one of ecstasy, as he continued to lick and suck the quill shamelessly. Harry knew his face was flushed; his eyes dark with lust and his trousers were becoming far too tight. Then Malfoy opened his eyes and turned to face Harry, mouth open wide letting Harry see the quill that he was slowly pushing deeper towards the back of his throat, before wrapping his lips around it. Malfoy sucked the quill again eyes locked with Harry’s as he pulled the sweet out with a pop, running his tongue over his sugary lips, Malfoy winked. Harry really, really, hated sugar quills and as soon as this class finished his boyfriend was going to be in a lot of trouble.


	7. Tongue

I hit the stone floor hard, pressing my lips together and biting my tongue prevents me from letting out a gasp of pain, a trip jink, I suppose I should be grateful they aren’t more creative in their revenge against me. Climbing to my feet I can hear them sniggering around me, the words death eater are hissed but I don’t know who says it, I keep my head down, eyes on the floor and bite my tongue.

It’s the same thing I’ve been doing every day since returning to Hogwarts for my 8th year, through every insult, every curse and every hex I’ve kept quiet and bitten my tongue. The muscle now continually tender and swollen in my mouth, when was the last time I spoke out loud? Words were once my best weapon, my sharp tongue able to easily cut down those around me and leave their hearts bleeding. Now it was my turn, a fitting retribution I suppose, after all even if I could force my mouth open, shape my tongue to form words, what would I say? I don’t deserve this? It’s not my fault? Just more lies spilling from my lips.

I wish that the hateful words being spat at me now were lies, my mouth fills with blood, and I’ve bitten too deep, teeth sinking into my own flesh. The taste makes me gag and I’m rushing to the nearest bathroom, I block out the jeers and laughter of those I pass, throwing open the door I rush in lean over the sink and vomit. A string of bloody spit hangs from my lip, snapping when I run the tap to clean away the pink tinged bile, I hear the door open, hear a voice, his voice calling my name.

I freeze my heart pounding wildly; a phantom pain spreads across my chest as I remember the last time we stood just like this in a different bathroom. The tapping of his shoes on tiles, then he’s grabbing me turning me around and lifting my head, I have blood on my mouth he tells me, asking if I’m alright, one of his hands reaches into his pocket. My heart stops for a second but he’s pulling out a handkerchief not his wand, using it to gently wipe my face, talk to me he says, the concern in his green eyes unfamiliar, what happened to the hate that used to burn in them? He’s begging me now to speak, to say something and I want to cry, to scream, to fall to my knees at his feet and let the words pour out of me. My jaw aches as I force it open, my sore tongue protests with pain when I move it, I don’t recognise my own voice, it’s quiet and raspy, but I know he can hear me, I know he understands when he pulls me closer, wrapping me in his arms while I cry, mumbling the words over and over.

“I’m sorry.”


	8. Bed

I lie in the middle of the bed arms stretched out to the sides, the bed is too big, too cold and too empty, and I can’t sleep. Rolling onto my front the muscles in my back protest, Auror training really took its toll on me today, if Draco was here I would beg him for a back rub, but he’s not and I can’t sleep regardless of how tired I am. I let out a sigh before burying my face into his pillow, breathing in the smell of his overpriced, posh shampoo and tell myself it’s only a few more days. Draco is training to be a healer and this whole week he’s working nights, Sunday can’t come quickly enough for me. It seems like forever since the last time we saw each other for more than a few minutes, hurried kisses as I rush off to Auror training in the morning and a few quick words and another kiss when I get home before he leaves. I miss waking up in the morning with him draped across me, blond hair tickling my face, kissing him awake, the adorable expression on his face when he’s just woken up. I miss the way he always laced his fingers with mine when I wrapped my arm around him, spooning him as we fall asleep, the whispered I love you before he’d yawn. I miss him muttering nonsense in his sleep, or the small smile he wore when he was having a good dream. I breath in his scent again, it’s just not right without him here, without the evenings spent cuddling in bed while he read to me and I played with his hair. Our silly pillow fights that more often than not ended with clothes desperately being pulled off and tossed to the floor, our fighting forgotten as we lost ourselves in pleasure. No I can’t think of that because then I’ll be led here not only awake but bloody horny too and the bed would still be too big, too cold and defiantly too empty.


	9. Pumpkins

Harry stood his expression serious and his stance firm, glaring down at Draco, sat sulking on his bed. “This has to stop; I’m bloody sick and tired of you and Ron fighting all the time. You turned him into a pumpkin Draco, a pumpkin!”

“Granger turned him back, didn’t she?” Draco says without a trace of remorse before sniggering.

“It’s not funny; I’m worried someone is going to end up getting hurt.”

“Then why are you telling me off, he stared it with all those ferret jokes. He covered my bed in fake fur, being more orange than usual for a few hours is nothing compared to that.” Draco whined, slouching back on his bed with a pout.

“Oh, for god’s sake Draco! Stop acting like a child! For your information Ron is currently receiving the same lecture from Hermione right now. We’ve decided that until you two learn to behave we’re not talking to either of you.” Draco’s eyes widened, his pout disappearing and he jumped up from the bed.

“What? You don’t really mean that, it’s not my fault the weasel...”

“I do mean it; you’re both as bad as each other, the insults, the hexes and the stupid pranks. I’m done, until you and Ron can at least be civil to one another don’t bother trying to talk to me.” Harry turned storming out and slammed the door shut behind him, running into Hermione as he walked downstairs from the boy’s dorms. “Do you think it’ll work?”

“I don’t know but they’ve been driving me mad bickering all the time. I ended up shouting at Ron because he wouldn’t listen, just kept saying in was Draco’s fault”

“Yeah, went pretty much the same for me, considering how alike they can be I don’t understand why they don’t get along.”

“Because there isn’t enough space for both their big heads in one room” Hermione suggested causing them both to start laughing. “Come on, let’s go to the library, if we’re lucky by the time we come back this will all be sorted.”

Three hours later when Harry and Hermione walked back into the 8th year common room they were shocked to see Ron and Draco playing chess and talking, they were even smiling at each other. Wanting to know what was going on the stunned pair moved closer until they could hear what was being said.

“...know what you mean; Harry is always going on at me for eating too many sweets. It’s like listening to my mother.”

“Yeah but at least he doesn’t nag you all the time about getting your homework done or how important our exams are for the future.”

“No he just whines, asking if I’m done yet because he’s bored and wants attention.”

“EW I don’t want to know what you two get up to Malfoy, he’s my best mate.”

“Well,” Harry said to Hermione, “at least they aren’t fighting anymore.”


	10. Handcuffs

Harry looked down at the specially made magical handcuffs on his wrists, which bound his hands and magic, he was pretty much a squib until they were removed. Harry wasn’t worried; instead he leaned back in his chair, perfectly relaxed and confidant, and smiled up at his two captors.

“What are you smiling about?” The shorter of the two said, pointing his wand as Harry’s face. Harry wanted to scoff at his attempt to intimate him; instead he kept smiling.

“You, I mean who’s bright idea was it to kidnap me, as soon as people find out I’m gone they’re gonna come looking and both of you are going to be in big trouble.”

“Let them try, this place is protected by so many wards not even the Aurors will be able to find you and the Ministry will be forced to give in to our demands, if they want their saviour back in one piece.” The smaller one spoke again, obviously the leader, and brains, behind Harry’s capture.

“I wasn’t talking about the Aurors or the Ministry, the person you should be worried about is my boyfriend, he is going to be really pissed at you. I bet he’s already on his way here.”

“Boyfriend? The saviour is a fucking fag?” The other thug said speaking for the first time and shooting Harry a look of disgust.

“It doesn’t matter, no-one can get through the wards, and your boyfriend’s probably crying his eyes out, wondering where you are just like everybody else.” Confused, both the thugs looked at Harry as he began to laugh, a snort at first that exploded into barks of laughter.

“Stop it! Why are you laughing?”

“Sorry, just the idea of him crying at home, fretting with worry over my safety, it’s hilarious.” Harry said once he had managed to control himself. “My boyfriend is half-Veela, I’m his mate, and we’re bonded which means he can find me, anywhere in the world and not even the strongest wards known to magic will stop him. Do you guys know what Veelas are capable of, what they will do to protect their mates?” Harry could tell by the way both of the men’s faces had paled, the horrified expressions, oh yes they knew about Veelas. “That’s not even the worst part.”

“What…” The words were cut off as a large explosion sounded above, powerful enough that dust rained down on them as the foundations shook. The two would be kidnappers spun towards the door, wands drawn and held in shaking hands.

“The worst part is that my boyfriend is …” Harry paused just as the door was thrown open -“Draco Malfoy”- Draco stepped in looking like an avenging angel. His shirt hung from him in tatters, torn most likely by the large white wings protruding from his back, face pulled into a terrifying sneer and his hands ending in sharp talons that flickered with fire. “I told you he’d be pissed.”


	11. Black Cat

I stopped outside the pet shop on my walk home, just like I had for the last 4 days, the advertisement was still there. ‘Kitten for sale’ it said, complete with a picture of an overly fluffy black kitten with large green eyes. I had fallen in love with it the second I’d seen the picture, I knew why too and so would my friends if I brought it. Yes it did remind me of Potter but it wasn’t the only reason I kept stopping, kept considering phoning the number at the bottom of the ad. Honestly I’d always wanted a cat; I had often spent evenings in the Slytherin common room sat by the fire with one of my housemates’ cats on my lap. I even asked my parents for a cat when I was 7 but apparently father was allergic, more likely he just didn’t want it shedding all over the mansion, instead they got Peacocks, nasty bad tempered things they were too. Sighing, wishfully at the picture I thought how nice it would be to own the cat, someone to come home to after work, the relaxing vibration of purring on my chest as we curled up together on the sofa; me reading a book, the feeling of soft fur beneath my fingers as I gently petted it. Well why the hell not? I had my own place now, no-one to complain about fur everywhere, I didn’t work overly long hours. In fact if I had someone, even a bloody cat to come home to, I’d probably work less than I do now! Deciding that my friends can think whatever they want about why I choose to get a kitten, one that looked like Potter and resigned myself to the teasing I was sure to get for still pining after my school boy crush. I pulled my phone from my pocket typed in the number and waited nervously to see if anyone would pick up. After what felt like forever the ringing stopped and a voice answered.

“Hello” I said “I saw your ad and was wondering if you had sold the kitten yet?” I didn’t realise I’d been holding my breath until the seller informed me the kitten hadn’t been sold and I let out a relieved sigh, quickly I arranged to pick up the kitten the very next day and after saying “thank you” I hung up. Smiling, I pushed open the door to the pet shop since I now needed to buy everything necessary for my new kitten.


	12. Blood

Harry looked up at the fireplace, a burst of green fire, and then Draco was stomping into the living room, his eyebrows drawn down into a deep scowl as he muttered under his breath about bastard fathers who needed to get their heads out of their arses. Harry put down the quidditch magazine he’d been reading, standing up he made his way to the angry blond and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I take it your father is still upset about us dating.” It was a statement not a question; when they had started going out 5 months ago Lucius had made it very clear that he did not approve.

“Yes, the arrogant asshole even had the nerve to suggest that I should get checked out at St. Mungos, because I’d never be in love with you if I was in my right mind.” Harry closed his eyes for a second reining back his anger, he wouldn’t insult Lucius, even though he was being a complete wanker to his son, Draco loved him.

“He’ll come round eventually, Narcissa likes me.” Draco’s frown softened and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards. Grinning, Harry pulled Draco over to the sofa, sitting down and placing Draco on his lap straddling him, glad that Draco was now smiling.

“True, I’m glad she’s on our side, I don’t think I could do this; stay with you, if she hadn’t approved.”

“Yeah I’d feel the same way if the Weasleys hadn’t come around, but they can see how happy I am with you.” Harry reached up carding his fingers through Draco’s hair and giving him a chaste kiss. “What else did your father say?”

“He spoke about duty, that as a pure blood I had a responsibly to continue our bloodline, not dirty it by sleeping with a half-blood and certainly not one who’s male. Hasn’t he learned anything, after everything that happened, after the war?” Draco was becoming agitated as he spoke; his hands flying before Harrys face as he gestured wildly. “As if blood matters, do you want to know what I found out about blood? It’s red, whether it’s pure or not, it’s still red, it doesn’t make you more powerful, more deserving, it doesn’t make you happier and it doesn’t keep you safe.” Draco’s voice caught on the last word as a tear ran down his face. “Why does his blood line matter more than me?” Harry had no answer so he pressed soft kisses to Draco’s cheek letting him cry until he fell asleep on the sofa.

Sick of seeing his boyfriend upset Harry grabbed an empty vial from a drawer and placed his wand to his temple, he pulled out a wisp of silver smoke and sealed it in the vial. On a scrap of paper he wrote ‘Dear Lucius, What matters more?’ before attaching it to the vial and sending it off with Draco’s owl.


	13. Rest

“Will you just ask him out already?” Pansy looked at Draco arranging his face into an expression of confusion.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about?”

“Um Potter, the boy you’ve been crushing on since 4th year.”

“Have not.” It was 3rd year but Draco wasn’t going to admit to that, his eyes moving to seek out Potter across the great hall.

“He’s looking at you again mate.”

“Who?”

“Malfoy, who else.” Ron answered; Harry’s head snapped forward catching Malfoy ducking his head. “Look if you want to ask him out its fine, weird but whatever.” Harry looked beside him at Ron and saw Hermione nodding her head in agreement next to him.

“Yeah sure and completely embarrass myself when he laughs in my face.”

“You took on Voldemort, but you’re scared of Malfoy.” Harry glared at his best friend who just continued to stare challengingly back at him. With a sigh Harry looked back towards Malfoy.

“He’s looking at you.” Pansy said smugly.

“This might be your last chance Draco.” Draco sneered at Blaise, who had decided to join Pansy’s nagging.

“What chance? I have a stupid crush that I never should have told either of you about and he hates my guts.”

“I don’t think he does Draco, but you could always ask him?” Pansy placed a hand on Dracos shoulder, her tone soft.

“Come on where’s your Gryffindor bravery, you admitted to us that you started falling for him in 6th year, now you just need to tell him, it’s easy.”

“Easy, remind me again how many years it took for you to tell ‘Mione how you felt?” Harry looked pointedly at the now blushing redhead. “Also it was obvious she liked you back, I don’t even know if Malfoy fancies blokes, aren’t him and Parkinson dating?” Harry looked over where the girl in question was patting Draco’s shoulder.

“No she’s with Zabini, wasn’t there a rumour about Malfoy and Nott dating in 5th year.” Harry shot Ron a dark look as a wave of jealousy went through him. Not that he had any reason to feel jealous, he hadn’t even liked Malfoy in 5th year, just thought he was gorgeous.

“That’s just a rumour, it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Oh for Merlin’s sake ask the damn ferret out already will you.” Harry didn’t appreciate being told what to do; it made him feel pressured and annoyed.

“Come on Draco, you’ll never be happy if you don’t at least try, just tell him how you feel.” Pansy’s mothering tones were grating on Draco’s nerves, it was hopeless she just wanted to see him make a fool of himself.

At the exact same time on different sides of the great hall Harry and Draco stood up.

“WILL YOU GIVE IT A REST!” spoken together their angry voices echoed in the hall, sharing a quick glance and red faces, both hastily sat down their eyes fixed on the floor, while their friends dissolved into laughter around them.


	14. Wet

Sat on the window seat in the common room I stare outside at the gloomy weather, I hate rain.

“Are you brooding Potter? Not that I care since seeing you miserable brightens my day.”

“Glad I could cheer you up.” I say sarcastically not bothering to turn and look at Malfoy, “Pity it doesn’t really brighten the day up.”

“What do you mean?” From the corner of my eye I see Malfoy move to sit opposite me.

“I wanted to go flying but it’s raining.”

“And your point is? I doubt you’ll melt or are you worried you’ll end up falling off your broom again?” I give in and turn to face the blond prat but Malfoy is facing away looking out the window so he doesn’t see the annoyed look I’m giving him.

“No, I just hate the rain, it’s cold and wet.”

“I like the rain.” Malfoy is looking at me now his expression serious “I like the sound, the beat of the raindrops on glass is relaxing don’t you think?” I watch as he closes his eyes, his expression peaceful. I turn back to the window while looking sideways at Malfoy, he looks so different when he isn’t sneering and scowling.

“I guess so, if you don’t mind being stuck inside but it still sucks if you want to go out.” Malfoy’s eyes slowly open; I pretend that I wasn’t looking at him, fixing my glaze on the rain trailing down the glass.

“Then go out, personally I don’t mind the rain, isn’t there a muggle saying about dancing in the rain, something to do with embracing every moment.” Surprised; I try and remember the exact quote.

“Life isn’t about waiting for the storm to pass but learning to dance in the rain.” He nods and I can’t help but feel better, suddenly I’m struck by an idea. I jump up and grab his arm, pulling him to his feet. “Come on.”

“What, what are you doing?” Malfoy snaps, I smile at him and tug him towards the exit of the common room.

“I’m going to dance in the rain, come with me?” Malfoy is staring at me like I’ve gone mad, maybe I have, I’m suddenly filled with energy and not even getting soaked or making a complete idiot of myself is going to stop me. “Come on; live every moment, that’s what you said.” Malfoy hesitates for a second before a smile begins to creep onto his face.

“Alright fine, but only so I can laugh at you attempting to dance.” Racing out of the room and down corridors, we run straight out into the rain, it’s cold and wet but Malfoy is laughing, his arms out, head thrown back to catch raindrops on his tongue. I find myself laughing too reaching out I grab his hand with mine, placing the other on his waist.

“Dance with me?” Still smiling Malfoy nods and together we dance in the rain.


	15. Slow

The first time Harry tried to kiss Draco, a hand had been pressed to his chest shaking just like Draco’s voice, a physical sign of the fear Harry could see in his eyes.

“Can we take things slow?” Without a moment’s hesitation Harry nodded, smiling up at the blond he took Draco’s hand in his and bringing it to his lips, he placed a gentle kiss on the pale skin before pulling his boyfriend along to their next class.

Three weeks later when Draco kissed him he knew it meant something and even if the kiss wasn’t perfect it was special.

A month later during a heavy make out session in Harry’s dorm room, when his hand had slipped underneath Draco’s shirt, he felt Draco freeze, pulling back and removing his hand he looked at Draco with concern. Stuttering his words, his cheeks bright red and eyes cast down Draco whispered.

“Can we take things slow?” Harry nodded pulling Draco close and tucking him against his side, Harry held his boyfriend running his fingers through his hair until the other boy relaxed.

Almost 2 months later when they were again making out and Harry was being careful where he put his hands, Draco released him to undo the buttons of his shirt. Harry watched the pale skin revealed before his eyes as Draco shrugged off the shirt and spoke in a clear tone.

“Touch me.” Harry worshiped Draco’s neck with his mouth, running fingers lightly down his back; he licked every one of the faint scars on Draco’s chest and pressed firm kisses to his dark mark. He knew this meant something, meant Draco trusted him.

Right now they were laid out next to each other on Harry’s bed, shirts discarded and Draco was so close that desire burned through Harry’s mind making him desperate to roll on top of Draco, press their covered erections together, to feel Draco’s hard length against his own. Harry pulled away, shutting his eyes and took a deep breath to push down the lust driving him insane.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” He opened his eyes to see the nervousness of Draco’s voice shown on his face.

“Nothing just getting a bit too worked up, probably best if we stop for now so I have a chance to calm down.” He watched Draco bite his lip, indecision warred on his face for a moment, and then he timidly reached towards Harry’s trousers.

“If you want…” Harry grabbed Draco’s wrist, ducking his head until he could catch Draco’s eyes.

“No. I don’t want anything you don’t want to give me, unless you’re ready I don’t want it, I just want you.” The tension left Draco’s face and he gave Harry a small shy smile.

“Thank you, for understanding, for not rushing me.”

“I never will.” Harry replied before pulling his boyfriend into a slow kiss.


	16. Burn

Harry lay in the hospital bed, his throat still sore from screaming in pain, in anger, in heartbreak. He had been too late; by the time he had arrived home it had already been consumed by the flames. That hadn’t stopped him from rushing forward, fighting the hands that had held him back until they had been forced to knock him out, Draco had been in the house and Harry needed to get to him.

Draco, who had been deathly afraid of fire since almost burning in the room of requirement, who could no longer use the floo because the very thought of stepping into the green flames made him break down, panic making breathing impossible. Draco, who had loved potions but could no longer brew, because his hands shook when he tried to light the fire beneath the cauldron. Draco, who couldn’t be in the same room as a lit candle because it made him nervous and jumpy. Draco, who would have been unable to move, frozen in fear as the flames moved closer until they licked at his heels, until it was too late.

It was the reason they had lived in a muggle house filled with light bulbs and electric appliances with no need for oil lamps or fireplaces. A house that had held so many memories, the brooms they had raced on pushing each other to go faster, the rooms that had once echoed with their teasing banter and open laughter, the smell of Draco’s soap that Harry was always stealing because Draco kept nicking his jumpers and the hidden ring Harry had been planning to give to Draco on their anniversary next week. Harry’s home that was now no more than a black burned shell just like Draco.

Harry found out later, once he had awoken and stopped screaming, stopped crying, stopped tearing the room around him apart with magic, when he had become numb that it had been some of his fans that had started the blaze. They had been unhappy about his and Draco’s relationship, their savour with a death eater, even one who had been cleared wasn’t acceptable. They were afraid Harry would be corrupted, the very people he had died to save, had taken his home, had taken the man he loved and with it Harry’s heart. The fools, didn’t they realize without Draco there was no one who could save them from him.

An icy anger began to fill the emptiness inside Harry, he had fought to his very death to give them happiness, so they could live in peace without fear and this was how they repaid him. Harry sat up, swinging his legs to the side and rose from the bed, stepping out of the room and down the corridors of St. Mungo’s. Fire followed in his wake, magically springing from his footsteps it spread out behind him destroying and consuming everything in its path. Harry didn’t care; he was more than willing to let the whole fucking world burn.


	17. Wings

“Watch the wings Potter!” Draco cried out before Harry seized his lips in a bruising kiss and pressed him harder to the wall, his hands pinning Draco’s own beside his head. Ending the kiss much sooner than he would have liked Harry pulled back, aware of Draco’s discomfort at having the large leathery bat wings of his Halloween costume crushed behind him. However seeing the heat burning in Draco’s eyes Harry didn’t think he minded too much, the way he licked his lips before using his teeth to pull the bottom one into his mouth confirmed it.

“Fuck, you look like a sin worth going to hell for.” Harry rasped running his eyes over Draco from the small horns on his head, over the red silk shirt to the tight leather trousers encasing Draco’s long legs. The bat wings and forked tail swaying behind him completing Draco’s devilish outfit.

“Careful saint Potter, you’re going to tarnish your halo.” Releasing one of Draco’s wrists Harry reached up grabbing the golden ring charmed to hover above him and threw it to the floor breaking the spell, drawing his wand and giving it a wave, Harry vanished his own white feathered wings leaving him dressed in a pure white suit. Taking one last look at Draco’s costume, admiring how well it suited him, Harry vanished Draco’s wings, tail and horns before pocketing his wand.Grabbing a handful of Draco’s hair he gave it a tug causing Draco’s head to fall back, exposing his throat which Harry attacked with stinging bites and soothing licks while Draco moaned and pushed his hips forward seeking friction, his free hand grasping Harry’s shoulder. With a growl Harry let go of Draco’s other wrist, curling it instead around his waist before spinning them and walking Draco back towards the bed.

“Considering what I’m thinking at the moment, saint is the last thing you should be calling me.” If Harry had the patience he’d take his time removing each piece of clothing, touching and tasting every inch of skin uncovered but he’d been thinking of nothing accept fucking Draco for several hours. Drawing his wand again Harry vanished both of their clothing, feeling Draco’s skin pressed against his only heightened his need to be even closer. Pushing Draco down onto the bed Harry crawled on after him, grabbing the back of Draco’s thighs, Harry drew them around his waist making it easier to grind their cocks together. Leaning forward he claimed Draco’s mouth again, swallowing the soft pants and sinful moans he made as Harry rocked against him, hands stroking whatever piece of skin was in reach, becoming rougher as their desire built. Harry broke the kiss pulling back from Draco, forcing Draco’s hips down when he whimpered and tried to thrust upwards. Grabbing his wand from where it had fallen on the bed, Harry conjured some lube and began preparing and stretching Draco’s tight hole. As Harry sank into Draco listening to his sweet moans, Harry was positive he was in heaven.


	18. Love

“You don’t love me.” The words echoed in his head, pushed themselves to the front of his mind refusing to leave, to be ignored. Why was he still thinking about this it didn’t matter? When Harry had said those words to him a few days ago he’d refuted Harry’s claim because ‘of course he loved him’. Then Harry had asked him why? Apparently ‘because I do’ wasn’t a reasonable answer and Harry had demanded that Draco leave. So it was over and Draco no longer needed to answer Harry’s ridiculous question, except he wanted to.

When Harry had first asked why, Draco had given the simple answer, no different to answering what colour the sky is? Or what is two plus two? The answer coming naturally, blue, four, because I do, because he loved him, even now. If Harry required a full bloody discussion of the why and how then Draco was going to damn well give it to him.

After knocking on Harry’s door Draco waited impatiently for it to be answered, hands braced on his hips, his foot tapping to the rapid beat of his heart, when Harry finally answered it, before he’d even said hello, Draco was speaking.

“I love you because you’re a complete idiot.” Harry’s jaw dropped, his eyebrows raised high enough to be hidden by his hair, green eyes almost comically wide behind the lens of his glasses.

“What!”

“I love you because you’re an idiot, because you’re stupid, you do stupid, silly things like leave your wand in weird places so you can never find it, you sing along to the radio even though you sound like a hippogriff in heat and you have no idea how to buy clothes that fit because you don’t care as long as they are comfy. Despite all that I love you, I love that you forget you can just accio your wand and ask me to help you find it, I love you singing to the radio because of the way you smile, it makes me smile. I love that you buy oversized baggy clothes that are comfortable because it means I can steal them when I’m cold and they smell like you. I love the fact your hair does whatever the hell it wants defying the very laws of gravity, I love that you always speak from your heart, sometimes being incredibly sappy and cheesy then tease me when I blush anyway. I love that we fight, that you don’t back down, that you don’t get truly mad at me when I say something unbelievably cruel because you know I don’t mean it. I love that you forgive me for things I can’t forgive myself for, that I want to be a better person because of you. That regardless of how I’m feeling I know I can come to you, whenever something amazing or terrible happens you’re the person I want to talk to. I love you because I can’t phantom for even a second not loving you. I love you because I do.” Draco barely had a chance to catch his breath before Harry was kissing him, lips devouring his mouth as if Harry was trying to taste Draco’s words on his tongue; eventually Harry released him, a massive grin on his face.

“I love you too, you fucking tosser.”


	19. Silk

The blindfold was tight, the silk pressed against his eyes, keeping them shut, not that he wanted to open them. His world was black; his naked skin prickling at the chill in the air, his breathing the only sound he could hear, he flexed his arms enjoying the slight ache in his shoulders caused by his wrists being bound behind his back. In this moment he wasn’t Malfoy, wasn’t the heir to a long line of noble purebloods, wasn’t the head of the ministries potion department, he was Harry’s, Draco could relax now. He could fall into the darkness safe in the knowledge Harry would catch him, would take care of him. His shoulders dropped as the constant tension that weighed on him was lifted, all his worries fading into the background. He didn’t have to think about reports and meetings and making a thousand different decisions, behind the silk blindfold all of that was forgotten, all he had to think about was Harry, listening to his voice, following his lead until he was overcome by pleasure. A hand settled on his head, fingers stroking through his hair and he rose up slightly on his knees to get closer.

“Good boy, are you feeling better now?” Draco nodded not ready to speak yet, the finger’s running through his hair closed tugging his head back, he felt Harry’s warm breathe on his lips before his mouth was taken in a fierce kiss, his mouth opening to allow Harry’s tongue to enter, to taste him. His cock stirring, hardening as desire sweep through him chasing the chill from his skin. He whimpered when Harry pulled back, lifting himself higher on his knees trying to catch Harry’s lips again, but he was held back by Harry’s hand still tangled in his hair.

“You’re very needy tonight, don’t worry I’ve got you my dragon.” Harry’s hand was removed, replaced with the sound of fastenings being undone, the scent of Harry’s arousal, then a hand on his jaw, a thumb tracing his lips followed by Harry’s cock. Draco opened his mouth, tongue coming out to lick the head before wrapping his lips around the tip, giving it a soft suck, teasing Harry for a moment before taking more into his mouth. Pulling back Draco set up a steady pace, licking and sucking as he bobbed his head, listening to Harry’s moans above him whenever his cock hit the back of Draco’s throat. He loved this, loved feeling the weight of Harry’s cock on his tongue, thinking of nothing but giving Harry pleasure. Once Harry’s cum coated Draco’s tongue, he swallowed and licked the last traces from his lips. Harry pulled Draco up into a kiss, moaning at the taste of himself before leading Draco to the bed and slowly began driving him to the edge of pleasure over and over again. By the time Draco reached his own orgasm, his mind was soaring; his body tired and relaxed sinking into the mattress with Harry’s arms around him, anchoring him and ready to catch him when he came down.


	20. Bind

Draco clenched his fingers, fighting the urge to wrap them around Potter’s damn throat, not that he could reach it with his hands shackled behind his back but that was beside the point.

“Any idea how we get out of this mess?”

“You mean your mess Potter.”

“What do you mean my mess?”

“This is completely your fault that we are in this bind Potter, running in head first as usual. I have to ask, that small voice most people have in their heads, that tells you when something is a bad idea, you don’t have one do you?”

“Fuck off Malfoy, drop the attitude and put that small voice of yours to use coming up with a plan.”

“I would but at the moment its busy pointing out that the best thing to do is go back in time, to the moment when we were assigned as Auror partners and do whatever is necessary to make sure it never happens!”

“Yeah because that certainly worked so well, if I remember correctly we both made it clear that us working together was the biggest mistake since Voldemort’s birth.”

Draco flinched at the name, even five years after the war the memories were still fresh and haunted his every moment. It was why he had joined the Auror program in the first place, hoping that by doing something good he could ease the guilt of his own actions. When training had been completed and he had been informed that Potter would be his partner, he’d tried everything short of begging to get a different partner, now he was more than willing to plead on his knees if it meant not being bound and wandless with Potter in this small cell. Their first mission, simple reconnaissance, watch some people of interest and report back what they saw. Hours of boredom, staked out in some dirty alley watching the doorway to some petty thieves’ hideout, then suddenly all hell had broke loose. Honestly Draco couldn’t really blame Potter, when a small child had run out of the door in tears being chased by a couple of their suspects, Malfoy had also raced forward, Potter had simply been faster, neither of them were to know it was a trap to draw them out.

“Come on Malfoy, this is what you’re good at; plotting and planning, I know you can think of a way out of this.”

“Was that a compliment Potter? Did that stunner hit you in the head?”

“Seriously Malfoy now is not the time for jokes, look, I’m actually glad you’re my partner. I mean it, considering the trouble I usually find myself in; you’re the only person, except Hermione, smart enough to get me out of it.” Hearing Harry praise him caused some very interesting and inappropriate thoughts to fill Draco’s mind but also the solution to their problem.

“Well, be sure to remember that because I have an idea, now move over here so I can take off your belt.”


	21. Mask

Harry smiled at Ron’s joke as he forced down another mouthful of food, looking for all the world like he was happy and content. The war had been won, Voldemort defeated, so he had to act like everything was perfect, even if it wasn’t the truth, it’s what everyone wanted him to do, needed him to do. So Harry put on a mask, he played the hero, the boy who lived and if late at night he cried himself to sleep, no-one needed to know, no-one even suspected, or so he thought.

Harry was leaving charms class with his friends when Malfoy grabbed his wrist and spun Harry around towards him.

“Stop it!” The clarity in Malfoy’s eyes told Harry right away what he was referring to.

“Hey let him go!” Harry heard Ron say raising his wand towards Malfoy, but the blond didn’t flinch, didn’t move an inch just kept his eyes fixed on Harry’s and continued speaking.

“Stop walking around like you’re fine, like you’re not as broken as the rest of us. This whole being strong and putting on a brave face bullshit, you don’t have to do that, not anymore. Only cowards hide behind masks because they are afraid to face the truth and you have never been a coward Potter so take it the hell off. Stop acting like the saviour and start acting like Harry bloody Potter, an 18 year old boy who has been through fucking hell. Smile when you’re happy, cry when you’re sad, get angry if you want and curse the gods for dealing you a shit hand, let it burn through your veins and tell the rest of the world to fuck off, if they dare to tell you that it’s not ok to feel that way. You have more than earned a damn break, to break down, to not be okay. Let yourself heal for as long as you need to because if you keep hiding it, keep lying to yourself, it’s going to destroy you, because if you do that you might as well of stayed dead.” There were tears rolling down Malfoy’s face by the time he finished speaking, just like there were tears trailing down Harry’s, releasing a pain filled sob he fell forward, felt himself be caught in Malfoy’s arms as they held him up, held him tight. Harry finally let his mask crack and break, ignoring Ron’s shocked gasp, paying no attention to Hermione whispering his name, he didn’t care that there was likely a group of students and teachers watching him while he shook with the force of his grief into the chest of his once enemy. Finally letting out the pain and anger, the terror and the horror of everything he had been through, including everything that had happened before he’d come to Hogwarts, Harry Potter cried and let the world see their broken hero.


	22. Music

Stepping into the 8th year’s boy’s shower Draco bit back a curse at the sound of water already running, he detested sharing a bathroom with others, and not for the first time wished he still had access to the prefects’ bathroom so he could wash in peace. As he stood debating whether to shower now or come back later when it would hopefully be empty, his thoughts were derailed by the sound of humming. As Draco strained his ears to listen, the person began to sing, whoever it was had quite a nice voice, deep and soulful, Draco didn’t recognise the song likely it was muggle but he found himself transfixed by the words.

“Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you, shall I stay, would it be a sin, if I can’t help falling in love with you?” Draco was stunned, a love song but who was singing it.

“Like the river flows, surly to the sea, darling so it goes, something’s are meant to be, take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can’t help falling in love with you.” It took Draco a moment to realise he was smiling as he listened to the mysterious singer, well it was a sweet song, one that Draco found he could relate to. Lost in thought Draco didn’t realise the singing had stopped along with the running water, only coming back to himself when the curtain was ripped open and out stepped Potter wearing nothing but a towel. Potter jumped and quickly grabbed his glasses, now able to see clearly, Potter frowned at Draco for a second before turning his back and starting to get dressed, pulling his shirt and trousers on his still damp skin before dropping the towel.

“Nice singing Potter.” Admitted Draco, regretting it when Potter spun around his eyes narrowed in anger while his already flushed cheeks darkened in embarrassment.

“Fuck off, Malfoy.” Potter spat grabbing the rest of his clothes and moving to push past Draco. Shit, why couldn’t Draco say anything without it sounding sarcastic, by the time he’d worked up the courage to explain Potter was already gone.

Draco let out a sigh, “I didn’t mean to sound insulting.” He told the now empty room, feeling miserable Draco sat down to begin getting ready for his shower, humming the tune he’d heard Potter singing under his breath. As Draco reached down to untie his shoes he spotted something on the floor, a Gryffindor tie, Potter must have dropped it in his haste to get away from Draco. Picking it up, Draco brushed his thumb over one of the red bands. “But I can’t help falling in love with you” Draco sang softly with a small sad smile, placing the tie beside him Draco continued to sing the words he could remember as he finished undressing and stepped into the shower.

Harry moved his ear away from the door as the water drowned out the sound of Malfoy singing, smiling to himself, he walked away, nice singing Malfoy he thought to himself.


	23. Eyes

After spending seven years with Potter at school and the last three as his Auror partner Draco believed he had a knack for reading Potter, reading his eyes, now he no longer got distracted by their bright colour.

Well most of the time.

He knew when Harry shot him a sideways glance, a spark of mischief in his eyes that he was about to do something stupidly heroic and he needed Draco to cover his back.

He knew how Harry’s eyes would widen ever so slightly when he was amused by something but was trying to hide it.

He knew that Harry’s eyes would move to the left when he lied.

He knew when Harry was concentrating or daydreaming his eyes would fall half closed.

He knew that when Harry’s eyes turned dull and dark the case they were working on was getting to him and he needed a break.

He knew what Harry’s eyes looked like when they burned, with anger or determination.

Sometime Draco wondered and worried if Harry could read him just as well, if he could see how Draco felt by looking in his eyes. Unlikely Draco thought, he was an expert at hiding how he was feeling, he’d certainly had enough practise doing so. Covering up his fondness and amusement at Harry’s crazy ideas with an eye roll or snarky comment. Making sure Harry never saw the nervous glances Draco gave him when they were out on dangerous missions. Stopping himself from staring at Harry when they sat together in their office doing paperwork. Looking away so Harry wouldn’t see the hurt in Draco’s eyes when Harry told him about his newest lover. No, Harry didn’t know, Draco probably didn’t even need to worry that he would, while Harry was great at spotting clues and working things out when it came to their cases, he was completely oblivious when it came to people. Draco’s frown deepened as he chastised himself for thinking of Harry again when he should be writing the report for the raid they were part of yesterday.

“You alright Draco?” Pulled from his thoughts Draco blinked and saw Harry was looking at him, eyes filled with curiosity.

“Of course Potter, why do you ask?” Draco asked flippantly.

“Your eyes were glazed over, they only do that when you’re thinking hard about something bad, they flit back and forth when you’re thinking of a case or trying to solve a problem and you close them completely when your thinking of something good.”

Draco wondered what his eyes looked like now, probably wide in astonishment at Harry’s rambled explanation. Perhaps that was why Draco noticed for the first time the affection shimmering in Harry’s eyes as he looked at Draco, it seemed Harry could read him and it wasn’t something Draco had to worry about anymore.


	24. Moon

Harry stared up at the full moon from his seat on the balcony, the last one he would ever see and wondered if he would be allowed to see the sunrise before the curse finished stealing his life. The curse he had been hit with a few weeks ago was old, strong and unbreakable, it had infected ever cell of his body simply waiting for the trigger, a full moon, before destroying him, and already Harry felt his body slowing down. He heard the door behind him open, turning he saw Draco standing there and gave him a weak smile.

“Hey, I’m glad you decided to come, I’d really rather not be alone tonight.”

“I hate you,” Draco said in an even tone, but his eyes were narrowed in anger and swimming with unshed tears. Harry’s smile widened, knowing the truth, Draco didn’t hate him, hadn’t for a long time, what he hated was the curse slowly killing Harry and that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“Liar,” Harry muttered fondly, Draco bowed his head but Harry still saw the first tear fall, the wet trail down his cheek reflecting in the moonlight. Harry opened his arms and before he could blink Draco was before him falling to his knees, his face pressed to Harry’s stomach and his hands desperately grasping Harry’s jumper, as if he could keep him here if he held on tight enough. Harry stroked Draco’s heaving back as the blond cried, it hurt to see his love so upset but there was nothing Harry could do except hold Draco until his tears had all been spent.

“It’s not fair,” Draco eventually said voice still thick with pain despite no longer crying.

“Yeah, not sure if you were aware of it but apparently, and this is news to me but life’s rarely fair.” Harry teased hoping his light tone would cheer up Draco.

“Don’t Harry … don’t make jokes, not about this, I…I don’t know what I’m going to do without you.” His words were barley more than a whisper when Draco finished speaking, looking at Harry with eyes still swollen and red from crying.

“Just wanted to see you smile or roll your eyes and say something insulting, I don’t like seeing you sad.” Harry ran his fingers through Draco’s hair, loving the way it shone in the moonlight.

“Well I don’t like seeing you dead, once was more than enough.” Harry smiled at Draco’s glare, until it faded replaced by more tears. They didn’t speak for the rest of the night, content to hold each other and occasionally share sweet kisses.

Draco didn’t complain even though his knees were beginning to ache, he would have stayed here forever as long as Harry stayed here with him. When the first rays of sunlight spread over them, Harry spoke breaking the silence.

“I love you.”

Draco watched as Harry’s eyes fell closed a small smile still on his lips as his chest stilled.

“Harry…HARRY! No don’t, I love you, please don’t leave me, please Harry…PLEASE!” Draco screamed at the lifeless body of the man he had loved.


	25. Candle

“Please explain why there is a muti-coloured candle sticking out of my cake Harry?”

“Because it’s your birthday and that is a birthday candle.” Harry said slowly his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“A what? Candles are for lighting rooms, not for sticking in a perfectly good cake. Is this some muggle thing?” Draco sneered looked offended at the rainbow coloured candle sticking out of his cake.

“Apparently,” Harry said surprised, he’d assumed wizards had birthday candles since Molly had always put one on his birthday cakes.

“Typical,” Draco snorted “only a muggle would stick a lump of wax into food and light it for no reason.”

“It’s so you can make a wish.” Harry explained, Draco’s eyes lit up at hearing that and he eyed the candle with interest.

“A wish? But muggles don’t have magic?” Harry could hear the doubt in Draco’s voice as he continued to study the candle. “How does it work?”

“Well you make a wish and blow out the candle and it will come true.”

“Ok then I wish...” Harry quickly covered Draco’s mouth with his hand. “What are you doing, you can’t say the wish out loud or it won’t come true, like wishing on a star.” Draco had pulled Harry’s hand away and was looking at him quizzically.

“Wishing on a star? I thought we were wishing on the candle?” Harry had to bite his lip to stop himself smiling at Draco’s confused expression it wasn’t often Draco was unsure of something.

“We are, it’s another muggle thing, anyway you don’t say the wish out loud, just think really hard about what you want and then blow out the candle ok?” Draco nodded and Harry watched as he frowned at the candle for a moment before leaning forward and blowing it out. Moments later he watched as Draco yanked up his left sleeve, the dark mark faded but still visible on his forearm and Harry felts his heart break as he realises what Draco had wished for. Draco raised his head, eyes gleaming wetly, the corners of his mouth turned down slightly.

“Oh Draco…”

“I told you muggles don’t have magic, stupid wishing candle.” Draco growls, eyes dropping to the floor as he pulls his sleeve back down to cover the mark he hates. Harry moved in an instant wrapping his arms around Draco, holding on tighter when the blond tried to fight him off, until Draco gave in and accepted the hug.

“I’m sorry Draco; some wishes can’t come true, no matter how much you want them to.” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear, pulling back to press a kiss to his forehead. “Why couldn’t you of wished for a unicorn or a pool sized gold plated bath, something I could do.” Harry teased, feeling the tightness leave his chest, as Draco’s mouth curled up into a smirk.

“Well, I wouldn’t say no if you wanted to get those things for me.” Draco said cheekily his eyes dancing with mischief.

“We’ll see.” Harry replied pressing a kiss to Draco’s mouth this time. “For now, how about some cake?”


	26. Mark

Draco had freckles, not like Ron, whose freckles covered him from head to toe or like the dusting of freckles Harry had along his cheeks and arms. Draco only had a few freckles, 6 to be exact, six tiny brown marks that were dotted around Draco’s body standing out against his pale skin.

The first one Harry had found was just behind Draco’s left ear, Harry had pressed a kiss to the tiny mark before running his tongue across it which had the interesting effect of making Draco bare his neck more and let out a soft moan. After that it became a game, a quest to discover if Draco had any other freckles and what reactions Harry could pull out of Draco by touching them.

Harry found the second one soon after the first, another brown freckle on Draco’s left shoulder where his collarbone ended, Harry kissed and licked at the mark and found that it was the best place to bite and suck, leaving his own mark on top of Draco’s own.

The third freckle took longer for Harry to find, it sat on Draco’s right hip, just under where his hip bone jutted out, it turned out to line up perfectly with where Harry’s thumb rested when he held Draco’s hips while they kissed and when they fucked.

Harry almost didn’t find the fourth and fifth one’s hidden as they were behind Draco’s left knee. Draco had been lying on the bed on his front wearing only his boxers; legs crossed at the ankle and stretched out behind him while he read. As soon as Harry had noticed the two little dots of colour about a centimetre apart one above the other he had reached out, running a finger over them, Draco had squeaked, and jerked away. Thanks to Harry’s discovery of those freckles he had also discovered that Draco was very ticklish behind his knees and Harry had more than once pinned Draco down tickling him until he could barely breathe.

The sixth and final freckle and if he was being honest, Harry’s favourite was on the fourth finger of Draco’s left hand. Harry loved to brush his thumb across it and imagine the day when he would find a ring there instead of the tiny brown mark.


	27. Beneath

Harry watched as Draco shifted slightly in his chair again, earning him another disapproving look from his father, as they sat around the Malfoy’s dinner table, eating and making painfully polite conversation.

“Are you feeling unwell Draco, you’ve been fussing all the way through dinner and you appear flushed, do you have a fever?” Mrs. Malfoy said her tone full of concern for her son.

“No mother I’m fine, it’s just a touch too warm in here.” Draco replied giving her a reassuring smile before shooting a glare at Harry, who had to press his lips together to stop himself from laughing.

He knew exactly what was going on with Draco, the reason both amusing and arousing. When Draco had first asked him to accompany him to dinner with his parents, Harry had refused. In fact he’d told Draco there was no way in hell he would ever sit down at a table with Lucius Malfoy. Draco had tried pleading; sulking and even threatening Harry to get him to agree before offering a deal, a bribe. Slytherins were nothing if not persistent when it came to getting what they want, but Gryffindors were stubborn and there was nothing Draco could offer that would change Harry’s mind. That was until a few weeks ago when Harry had overheard one of his workmates bragging about the skimpy lace underwear his wife had surprised him with on their anniversary and an idea was formed. When he had first told Draco what he wanted in exchange for going to dinner at his parents, Draco had not only refused he’d cursed Harrys name loud enough that the neighbours came out to see what was happening, followed by Draco refusing to speak to him for a week. When Draco finally turned back up at Harry’s house he’d been prepared to drop the entire thing and offer to come to dinner to make up for upsetting him. However Draco spoke first, with a blush and refusing to meet Harry’s eyes Draco had uttered ‘Fine I’ll do it but you better be on your best behaviour in front of my parents,’ surprised and very pleased Harry had agreed right away. So now they were sat having dinner and only the two of them were aware that beneath Draco’s fashionable robes he was wearing a sexy set of women’s lingerie. Harry hadn’t been allowed to see them yet but he definitely planned to, so when Lucius made another barely concealed insult in Harry’s direction he’d just smiled and praised the man for his witty humour.

When it was over and they arrived back at Harry’s he was surprised to find his usually confident boyfriend acting timid as he slowly removed his robes, finally letting Harry see what had been beneath them. The black lace of the corset hugged Draco’s slim frame, the matching thong only just covered his half erect cock and the sheer black stockings made his long legs look better than normal, on top of the blush across Draco’s cheeks that hadn’t disappeared all evening, Draco looked beautiful. Something Harry told Draco repeatedly throughout the night just in case there was even a small chance he would be able to get Draco to wear them again.


	28. Dirty Talk

“Oh fuck me good and hard Potter, you’ve cracked the case.” Harry closed his eyes and gripped the arms of his chair tight; reminding himself over and over that what Draco said was not an invitation.

Harry had believed after all the years he had spent watching Malfoy at school and in Auror training that he knew everything there was to know about Draco Malfoy, turned out he’d been wrong because apparently Malfoy had a really dirty mouth. By that; Harry didn’t mean he swore a lot, even though that was true as well, but that almost everything he said was sexual in some way. Dirty talk had never been a turn on for Harry, in fact he either found it embarrassing or gross when people tried to talk dirty to him but Malfoy seemed to be the exception. Harry wasn’t sure why that was; perhaps it was because Malfoy looked every inch the polished pureblood in his pressed robes until he would open his mouth, spilling out pure filth in his posh accent.

The first time Harry had heard Malfoy’s vulgar language had been the day after they were assigned as partners. Harry had, one hour before, been speaking with the Head Auror about getting a new partner when Malfoy had stormed in eyes blazing.

“If you were going to fuck me Potter the lease you could have done was use some fucking lube!” Harry had been stunned momentarily before managing to wrap his head around what Malfoy had said.

“What, I haven’t fucked you?”

“I just got out of a meeting with our boss, according to him you have a problem working with me. I’m not happy with this arrangement either but I was willing to try, while you didn’t even have the bollocks to speak to me first!” Malfoy had then turned around and stalked out of the office and Harry hadn’t seen him until the next day.

When Harry had tried to apologise and say he was willing to try and make their partnership work he hadn’t expected the blonde’s reaction.

“Shove your sorry up your ass Potter; I wouldn’t forgive you right now even if you fucking rimmed me.”

Eventually they got over their rough beginning and Harry had to admit they made an amazing team, if only Malfoy would stop putting ideas in Harry’s head that later haunted his dreams.

Malfoy was constantly saying dirty things, it didn’t matter what they were doing or who was around them, for example after staying late to catch up on paperwork,

“I want a hot meal or a threesome or both.”

Or when Malfoy got injured during a mission,

“Fuck, that hex is more painful than double penetration.”

Even during an official interrogation,

“There are a lot of things I’m willing to happily swallow but your bullshit is not one of them.”

And when Harry had tried to tell Malfoy to watch his language,

“Unless you’re planning on sucking my dick, keep your mouth closed and your opinions to yourself.”

Still Harry was content having Malfoy as his partner and one day he might even risk getting hexed to take Malfoy up on whatever dirty thing came out of his mouth next.


	29. Candy

Draco was sat in the library struggling to complete his essay for transfiguration when he noticed the two small pastel coloured disks next to his inkwell. One was a pale green the other yellow but both had on them a pink outline of a heart which contained words also written in pink. Leaning over Draco read them and paused, ‘dream boy’ and ‘I want u’, that was a bit more forward than the others he had received.

Draco had been finding the small coin like disks for weeks starting with one that had simply said ‘smile’. He had no idea what they were, and worried it was some sort of trick had refused to pick them up, until Granger of all people had seen them one day when they had appeared during charms class.

“Oh sweethearts, I haven’t seen those in years.” His curiosity peaked; Draco had asked her to explain.

“They’re a muggle candy called sweethearts or conversation sweets; they were designed to be a cute way to tell someone how you feel about them.” Draco had looked down at the two sweethearts on his desk and blushed, one said ‘hello’ the other ‘my angel’.

“Looks like someone’s got a crush on you.” Draco had snorted at Granger and told her it was likely a prank before snatching up the sweets, shoving them into his pocket.

Coming back to the present Draco considered the newest message, the ones before had been greetings or compliments. It had been flattering receiving the sweets and he’d been unable to stop himself from looking around when they appeared during class to see who might be leaving them, however being unsuccessful Draco wasn’t sure how he felt about the person sending him the sweets. Deciding to wait and see what happened next, Draco collected up his belongings and headed back to his dorm room.

The next day during lunch he received a new message and almost choked on his pumpkin juice when his eyes saw the words written on the sweets, ‘it’s true’ and ‘I love you’. Love, that was a lot more than simple lust or just flirting, looking around the great hall Draco tried to see if anyone was watching him but everyone seemed to be busy eating and chatting with their friends. The words ran around Draco’s head all day and even kept him up most of the night, after hours of tossing and turning Draco eventually fell asleep glad it was the weekend and he didn’t have to be up early for classes and stayed in bed until lunch. Once he’d eaten, Draco headed to the library, as with the last time he was there more sweets appeared, this time there were three of them, he’d never got more than two before. He sucked in a breath of surprise as he read the message ‘will you’ ‘be mine’ ‘for ever’, hearing a throat being cleared above him Draco’s head jerked upwards to find Potter fidgeting nervously. Draco didn’t have a chance to say anything before Potter was leaning forward and placing another sweetheart down beneath the others that said ‘say yes’, and that’s exactly what Draco did.


	30. Hidden

At the end of charms class Harry grabbed his bag and went to leave only to find himself stumbling back into his chair, looking down he saw his shoelaces tied together, a snigger beside him pointing to the culprit. Turning, Harry found himself face to face with Malfoy wearing a smug grin.

“Will you grow up, what are you 12?”

“On a scale of 1-10, yes.” Malfoy replied with a raised eyebrow before walking past Harry. Groaning Harry busied himself untying his laces, damn Malfoy and his stupid pranks. Now Malfoy didn’t insult Harry anymore he made up for it by playing harmless annoying jokes on him instead, maybe it was time for payback.

Harry had come up with a plan, he was going to leave dinner early, head to the common room and hide under Malfoy’s bed, and then when the git came in he would jump out and hose him down with an Aguamenti spell. Sure it was childish but so were all Malfoy’s pranks and while he could of used his invisibility cloak he didn’t want Malfoy to know about it.

At the moment Harry was hidden beneath Malfoy’s bed, wand ready to strike the moment he came in. However it didn’t happen quite the way Harry had planned because Malfoy walked in and as soon as the door was closed started stripping off his school uniform. Harry quickly ducked further back so all he could see was Malfoy’s feet, the last thing he wanted was Malfoy telling people Harry had been perving on him or something. Harry waited, watching Malfoy’s now bare feet as he walked around the room, the sound of a drawer being opened, followed a few minutes later by a thump above him as Malfoy collapsed on the bed. Harry wasn’t sure how much time had passed, hours at least, before he thought it was safe to crawl out, Malfoy had blown out most of the candles a while ago so he figured Malfoy was asleep by now.

Stiff from lying on the cold stone floors Harry’s back ached as he stood up; glancing at the bed he wasn’t prepared for the sight that met him. By the single candle still lit Harry could see Malfoy curled up asleep, wearing what seemed to be an over sized muggle t-shirt, and was that a stuffed toy dragon he was cuddling? Harry covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself chuckling, Malfoy looked really young curled up in the bed holding the toy, his scowl gone replaced with an expression of innocence, and it was so cute Harry wished he had a camera since he was sure that he would never see Malfoy like this again. Harry carefully snuck out of the room and headed to his own, deciding his revenge could wait for tonight.

The next morning during breakfast Harry knocked over a jug of pumpkin juice right into Malfoy’s lap, turns out Harry thought Malfoy looked cute when he was blushing and scowling too, and Harry started thinking of what prank he could pull on the blonde next.


	31. Talisman

Draco swallowed and felt the collar around his neck tighten for a moment, his fingers itched to reach up and stroke the black leather band, but he’d been told not to move. His collar was more than a mark of ownership, more than proof of his submission; it was a talisman, and it made him feel safe.

A shiver went down his spine as a warm breath ran across the back of his neck, the hairs standing on end and he pressed his lips together to prevent a gasp slipping past his lips.

“Bend over pet, hands flat on the bed.” The hand on his bare back urging him forward was unnecessary as Draco would obey anything Harry said, in the beginning he had fought it, the idea of kneeling before anyone again left a bad taste in his mouth. It had taken several conversations, where he had cursed and ranted, while Harry had calmly explained, to help Draco realise that even if he was at Harry’s feet he was never below him, they had always been equals and nothing could change that.

“Spread your legs.” Draco shifted his feet apart, deliberately swaying his hips and arching his back so his arse was lifted higher in the hopes of enticing Harry to touch him. The stinging pain on his arse cheek from a sharp slap was a reminder that Harry knew all his tricks and would continue at his own pace, not Draco’s. As an apology he remained still, and waited to see what Harry had planned for them tonight. Would it be a punishment or a reward, would Harry let him come or leave him aching, forced to take a cold shower as his only relief? Bent over naked except his collar Draco was already hard, the hand on his back moved upwards, a finger running along the line of his collar before tangling in his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

“Don’t you look lovely pet, your gorgeous arse in the air just begging to be opened up by my fingers, my tongue? Would you like that?” Draco’s cock gave a twitch at Harry’s words, aroused not only by what Harry was planning to do, but also by the praise falling from his lips.

“Yes sir, please,” Draco moaned, the hand in his hair disappearing to be placed on his arse with Harry’s other hand, spreading him open, baring him more to Harry’s eyes.

“Beautiful, after I’m done getting you all wet and loose I want you to ride me, want to feel you sink down onto my cock, taking it inch by inch.” One of Harry’s hands moved to Draco’s puckered hole a whisper of magic and his now slick finger began tracing Draco’s rim. Draco let out a small whine fighting the desire to push backwards and impale himself on Harry’s finger so teasingly close to where he wanted it to be.

“Soon pet, you know how much better it feels if you wait.” Harry said pushing his finger in to the first knuckle, “when you’re so hard it almost hurts, until you can’t stop yourself from begging, flushed and damp with sweat. I love seeing you like that, listening to you as you come apart.” Harry said as he continued to work Draco open and adding a second finger. Draco was panting slightly now, gasping whenever Harry’s fingers brushed his prostrate.

His collar, his talisman, a comforting presence around his throat.


End file.
